


Kanabō

by H0n0redGh0st



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: An alternate scene to a fiction wrote long ago and never published., In this being that an Oni feeds like an incubus, M/M, Mentions of Genji in Passing, Oni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n0redGh0st/pseuds/H0n0redGh0st
Summary: The Peacekeepers are a Guild of beings - humans, veil folk, etc. - that keep the peace between the Veil and the Human realm. Jesse McCree is sent to investigate a rash of killings that have patterns. The local authorities say serial killer, but the bodies that are left behind are mere husks and gnarled like a sucked out Caprisun. Jesse meets his mark at the local bar and learns it's more than for the kills, but for food.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Kanabō

**Author's Note:**

> The rings in his horns prevent Hanzo from devouring energy to the optimal levels without excruciating pain. He has been starved for years, forcing himself to feed when absolutely has to. (More like so Genji doesn't feed him like some weanling by leeching off of the energy that Genji gathers and stores in his handsome horns.)

"You sure you're ok there, partner. That doesn't sound good." 

Hanzo sneered through labored breaths. This hunt was taking far too long. The promise of a Hunter willingly giving him sustenance, albeit with a threat, couldn't tempt him through the sensation of an ice pick driving through his skull and making his vision blur at the edges. "I am fine. " He flinched at the rasp of his words, unconvincing even to himself. 

"Maybe now you should let your Glamour go." Hanzo watched the Hunter lean onto his elbows to give a worried look on what Hanzo was certain of him to be thinking of a pitied and pathetic creature. It grated on him. A human pitying a being like him instead of fearing for their life. Incredible. The Glamour had to stay at all costs. 

"I do not know what you speak." An internal cheer for a convincing delivery filled Hanzo's heart until being shattered by the put upon sigh from the man below him. 

"You're forcing my hand here." A whispered string of words of the old tongue and that accursed hand reached to tap gently between his horns. Hanzo felt blinded. "Shit- Listen I -" 

The choking noise was soothing to Hanzo's thumping temples. A sight he must be to this Hunter. Long gangly limbs replacing the thick cords of the muscle of his guise, visible ribs pressed out against his taut skin, and hair thin, wane strands. Hanzo's horns were his deepest shame. Thick and gnarled with stunted growth, protruding forward at an unnatural angle then tapering up. Near their bases, two engraved rings nearly swallowed by the growth he'd managed resonated with a faint glow. Hanzo's eyes burned with fury, milky whites glaring down at the man in an attempt to soothe his wounded ego. "Enough, Hunter."

"Ain't nearly enough! What's happened to you?" The Hunter was moving quickly after batting away Hanzo's grip, sitting up, and reaching out again but holding his hands aloft as if lost on where to start and how to help. 

"I would have thought The Peacekeepers would have a record of me. They are the reason for my being. You are the reason." Hanzo lashed out aggravation, " Do not play stupid with me! Finish the job. I care not if I eat. Allow Genji to be free of this nightmare that haunts him!" He abhors the look Genji gives him when he forces Hanzo to eat as if he were still a weanling. Genji wouldn't let him be at peace or allow himself to be free. It haunted Hanzo and drove him to a fit of low chuckles at the sheer stupidity of Genji and this Hunter. 

"I ain't about to let you wither further! Shit, let me at least jack off so you can get somethin in you!" McCree looks desperate as he reaches for his softening dick. How sad. Hanzo used to be known for his handsome charms and now he's made a meal to endure something forced. Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to find the whole story. I tell myself every year I will go through and edit it. Make it more cohesive, but I cannot bring myself to do it. Here is a little deviation from a scene in the story.


End file.
